


Fate Walking

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Arc V Anniversary 30-Day Challenge [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate Walking, the latest breakthrough in technology, allowing travel across Dimensions.  Now illegal, Fate Walkers Shun and Sora fall in love which could ultimately get them killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Arc V Anniversary Challenge I did on Tumblr in April. It may have complications.  
> This prompt was Day 3 - Fireworks.  
> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Also, I'm entering the Yu-Gi-Oh Ship Olympics under Preyshipping! Please make sure you vote for our team! ^w^
> 
> Enjoy! ~ Toxic

They had fallen for each other faster than anyone could catch them. They were from different worlds. They hadn’t told anyone, dimension travelling had been outlawed since before the two of them had been born. Those brave few who dared to do it were known as the Fate Walkers, as they walked the thin line of fate, tempting themselves to throw it out of balance. If anyone found out, they could face severe punishment. They could be made outcasts, sent to who knows where or even executed.

           They visited each other whenever they could, which to their dismay wasn’t often. It was hard to cross dimensions. It meant finding someone with the right, working equipment. The people who had the right systems charged a lot. It could take months to save up for just one trip.

           Shun needed to cross dimensions to look for a cure for his sister. She was sick and he was running out of options. It would be hard to find someone to help her and she too weak to travel. However this was all he had left. He hoped to find someone who was willing to follow him back or at least give him something like medication or a new lead.

           Sora Fate Walked to escape his reality. With his parent’s constant fighting and the pressure he felt from having to be the perfect son, he was beginning to wear down. He crossed dimensions so he wouldn’t have to face it anymore. He didn’t want to hear their screaming and feel their condescending gazes.

           They met in the Synchro Dimension. It was obvious neither one of them had come from this world and they both had noticed. Any Fate Walker could recognize a fellow dimension traveller. They both froze, terrified they had been caught. Shun was calculating the chances of escaping if he ran versus if he fought. Sora tried to play it off, trying to act innocent.

           They had been alone; they always tried to avoid large crowds. Larger crowds meant there was a larger chance of being caught. Shun spoke first, accusing Sora of Fate Walking. Sora denied it, of course. However Shun had been travelling longer, he could recognize the signs from a mile away.

           Every Fate Walker had a buzz of electricity around them, it’s field was similar to the way a firework went off. It went unnoticed by the average person because they were never exposed to such a thing. Any Fate Walker could feel the strange magnetic pull that was given off. Besides that, Shun could see how bloodshot Sora’s eyes were. Fate Walking took a lot out of someone, especially those who weren’t used to it.

           Sora trembled, terrified. There was no way he could escape from Shun. The other boy was taller and easily twice as heavy. He’d never be able to outrun him or fight him off. He didn’t know what the other boy wanted.

           “Which dimension did you come from?” the taller boy asked, his tone hushed like someone was listening.

           “Fusion,” Sora sighed, there was no point in lying anymore.

           “Why are you here?”

           “I just wanted to get away. My family has been having problems and I just wanted to escape,” Sora admitted.

           The taller boy sighed in relief, “Oh, so you’re not with the Dimension Guards. That’s good. I thought I got caught,”

           Sora blinked in surprise, “You mean you’re not a Dimension Guard?”

           “No,” the boy replied, checking his watch, “Shoot, I’m running out of time,” he muttered to himself.

           “Your watch works here? I thought watches from other dimensions didn’t work here,”

           “This watch  _is_  from here,” he explained, “I need to keep track of time, so I have a watch from each dimension,”

           Sora nodded, “Why are you here? Why keep time?”

           Shun was quiet for a moment, determining whether he should tell this stranger his story, “My sister is sick. I’m trying to find a way to help her. I can’t be gone for long, because I still need to be by her side,”

           Sora looked up at the taller boy, his eyes were sad. Sora’s heart ached for him but there wasn’t anything he could do, “My name is Sora,”

           The taller boy gave him a weak smile, “Mine is Shun,” the boy’s smile faded away into something more tired, “Maybe one day we’ll cross paths again,”

           Sora nodded, “I’d like that,”

           They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

           Their lives continued, following their normal pattern. Shun was successful and he began finding pieces of information to help his sister. He knew that he was walking a dangerous path, but that didn’t stop him.

           They met again, a month after the first meeting. They spoke more, learning more about each other. It was a relief being able to talk to someone who also Fate Walked. They could talk about their experiences, like what to avoid and how to ease themselves out of the headaches Fate Walking caused.

           Before long, they began to fall for each other. It had happened so fast, it was like the ground had fallen away underneath them. It was like a huge relief, to fall into each other and to just hold each other. The warmth they shared chased away all their fear and uncertainty.

          The days they had to spend away from each other were painful. They couldn’t sleep; it felt like they couldn’t breathe without each other. Sora missed having Shun’s hand around his. He missed his voice, so gentle and sweet compared to the angry yelling that drove through his walls.

          Shun missed Sora’s quiet breathing, the comforting sound of having someone so close. He’d lay in his empty bed at night and watch the sky change color. Ruri was so much better and he knew he should stop Fate Walking, but he couldn’t live a life without Sora. Giving up Fate Walking meant giving up Sora.

          There was a reason why Fate Walking was completely forbidden. This was what they had wanted to prevent. People would travel from dimension to dimension, falling in love and hurting people. It messed with the balance of the dimension and the balance of fate. They had ended it, hoping to save the dimensions from being completely destroyed.

          Shun knew exactly what damage Fate Walking could cause. His parents were from different dimensions and they had Fate Walked. When they were discovered, they were separated. In the end, they were both executed. Shun knew they were executed just to be shown as an example to frighten people away from Fate Walking, the punishment they received wasn’t fair.

          Then there was that part of him that wondered if Ruri had fallen sick because she was a product of Fate Walking. With a mother from Synchro and a father from Standard, could it have possible made her body unstable in Xyz? Shun Fate Walked so often; he wondered if that was why he didn’t fall sick himself. His body was constantly exposed to both his parent’s original dimensions.

          He suspected that his theory was correct several months ago. So he traveled and brought home clothes and edibles for Ruri from Synchro and Standard, that was when she began to recover. Shun had learned then that no one could survive outside their original dimension for long. That meant he and Sora could never be together.

          The thought had him in tears. Sora was from Fusion, and Shun’s own body was made up from Standard and Synchro. They were far too different. Fate had no place for them. He thought of Ruri, asleep in the other room. Even she wasn’t safe from Fate’s hand.

          He planned to take her to Standard. It was pretty there and she’d grow to love it. She’d miss her life here but she would be far more stable there. To leave her in Xyz was dangerous. If something happened to him, she probably wouldn’t survive for long. How they managed it this long was a wonder.

          When he saw Sora again, the reunion was bittersweet. Standard was celebrating today’s holiday with bright fireworks. They agreed to meet here to enjoy them together; however the bright lights only mocked them. Their colors exploding, filling the night sky with their bright lights only seemed to tease their despair.

          They both had bad news for each other. Sora explained to Shun about his parent’s upcoming divorce. He explained to him in tears that he’d be sent to a new school and that he wouldn’t have access to the dimension jumping system.

          Shun then explained what conclusion he had come to. Sora nodded to himself quietly when Shun explained how dangerous it was to be out of their dimension for too long. It had made sense; Sora could feel the strain it took on him when he was gone for too long. Shun explained that it was better for them to stop fate Walking before either one of them got hurt.

          Shun kissed Sora for what might be the last time. Sora’s eyes were full of tears when he pulled away.

          “Hey, cheer up, Sora,” he said, his voice thick.

          Sora tried to smile, it was weak and it trembled before falling away.

          “Smile for me, Sora. Please,” Shun smiled weakly, “You’re smile is far more beautiful than all these fireworks,”

          “That’s corny,” Sora tried to tease through his tears.

          “That’s why you love me,” Shun tried to tease back, failing.

          They were quiet then, locked in each other’s embrace. They finally pulled away, taking a step back. They looked at each other, their eyes begging each other not to go.

          “Please, Shun. I don’t want to do this,” Sora begged, finally breaking completely.

          “It’s too risky, Sora. I can’t allow you to put yourself in harm’s way like that,” Shun pleaded, “I’m doing this for your own good,”

          “I don’t care about the risks. I only care about you,” Sora cried, “I can’t live without you, Shun. Please, don’t leave me like this,” he begged, burying his face into Shun’s chest.

          Shun held him close, his heart was torn, “You could die,”

          “I won’t,” his voice was muffled by Shun’s chest, “If you can take care of Ruri, we can find a way to do that for me,”

          “Sora,” Shun murmured, kissing him on the top of his head, “What about your family,”

          “I don’t care. I just want you. They don’t want me anyway,” Sora insisted.

          Shun’s face softened, “Okay,” he finally agreed, “We’ll find a way to work it out,”

          Sora hugged Shun tighter, kissing him on the chest, murmuring the words ‘I love you’. Shun had smiled and replied that he loved Sora too. They’d find a way; they’d do anything to be together, even if it meant Fate Walking forever.


End file.
